


Married to a dragon

by swamperation_ogreload



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Crossdressing, Julian explores his gender and sexuality in a cave, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamperation_ogreload/pseuds/swamperation_ogreload
Summary: After his kingdom runs into financial trouble, Prince Julian Bashir's father exchanges his hand in marriage for part of a dragon's hoard. Julian must now learn to live with his new partner or find a way to escape and survive in the inhospitable snowy mountains.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ive been planning to do this ever since i saw Julian in the outfit he wore in "Inter Arma Enim Silent Legas" and thought he looked like a Disney prince <3

        “You’re marrying me to  _ who? _ ” Prince Julian Bashir was absolutely outraged. His father put a hand on his shoulder which he instantly brushed off. He sighs,

        “Jules, it’s really not as bad as it sounds, treat it like any other arranged marriage.”

        “ _ Any other arranged marriage?  _ You’re selling me to a  _ dragon  _  to pay off the kingdom’s debts!”

        “And what would the difference be if we were giving you off to a wealthy princess? And besides, you’re nearly 28, you’ve had plenty of time to get engaged if you weren’t off chasing skirts.”

        “At least I’m not the one who bankrupt the entire country and now has to make deals with dragons!” His mother came to hug him but he did not hug back,

        “Oh Jules don’t be so hard on your father, he’s just hit a rough patch, that’s it.”

        “He’s been in a ‘rough patch’ for the past fifteen years, Mother.” Richard frowned and pointed an accusatory finger at him,

        “If that came from anybody else it would be treason! Now you’re leaving in two weeks and that’s final!

\--

        Julian sat on his bed sulking as servants packed up his room, he refused to help in a petty display of defiance. He had lived his whole life in this room, in this castle, and now he was being shipped off to some cave with a big lizard to live the rest of his life. How like his father to make a mistake and then have someone else pay for it. Most of his possessions were boxed up into trunks and loaded onto a cart by now, he wondered if there would even be a place for him with the dragon or if it would just be dark and cold and open to the elements. Would he be eaten? Doubtfully. A dragon wouldn’t give up that much of their hoard for him just to eat him. He’s heard of dragons kidnapping young ladies to take as their brides. His frown deepened at the idea, how miserable, to be with a dragon for the rest of your life. He would have to escape as soon as possible.

\--

        The ride across the countryside was boring as hell, he had finished his book hours ago and they wouldn’t stop to get another from the back until they reached the base of the mountains. He had said a chilly goodbye to his parents earlier that day, his mother was in tears from the moment she saw him and his father was trying poorly to seem distraught. He looked up at the mountain range where they were traveling, it looked awfully barren. The roads out here were dirt instead of stone but pretty soon there wouldn’t even be a road. They set up camp at night at the base of the range, they should be at the dragon’s lair by the day after tomorrow and when Julian thought about that he wished he could be on the road, bored, forever. 

\--

        The mountains were freezing, Julian was glad he had brought up his fur cloak from his trunks. Snow fell down and pelted across the carriage window and he shivered in his seat, what he wouldn’t give to have a warm body pressed against his. What his parents didn’t know however, was that he would much prefer it to be male. His play boy, flirt attitude was a cover to conceal this hidden facet of himself and he’s accepted for a long time he would be married to a woman. It was Heaven’s cruel trick on him that he would be married to a man, just not one of his own species. The carriage rocks threateningly as they round a corner and Julian grabs onto his seat, in the distance he can see the opening to a great cave, a warm light pouring out. At least he wasn’t going to be in a dark, cold cave. He climbed out of the carriage when they arrived and cautiously approached the mouth of the cave. Inside was a massive bonfire along with  _ piles  _ of gold. And from behind one of those piles came a dragon easily twenty feet tall. Julian shivered in his boots and wondered if it would just eat him right there. To his surprise, it extended a claw for him to take and lowered its head to speak on even level with him,

        “Hello Prince, I am Garak.”


	2. Chapter 2

          Garak held a claw out to Julian, he had never seen such manners from a dragon. He hesitantly took the claw in his hand,

        “Well it seems you already know who I am, Mister Garak.”

        “I don’t get many visitors and please, just Garak. I take it you’ve had a safe trip?”

        “Safe yes, boring also yes.” Garak smiled,

        “I’m afraid it won’t be much more interesting here, I am but a simple dragon.” Julian raises a skeptical eyebrow,

        “I doubt that, any dragon who makes such a deal that he ends up marrying a human prince must have some tricks up his sleeves.”

        “How can I, my dear prince, when I do not have any sleeves?” Julian’s face broke out into a grin, smiling for nearly the first time the engagement was announced and he couldn’t contain it. Garak lifts his long neck and looks over Julian’s shoulder, “Here, I’ll show your entourage where they can put your things.” Julian’s new “room” ended up being a small nook in the cavern’s wall. It was a good enough size for him but the fourth open wall left much to be asked in terms of privacy. He mentions this to Garak and he tells Julian he’ll try to put up a curtain as soon as possible. There's a bed there which he tries to imagine how Garak got but finds it too ridiculous and goes back to putting his books up on the shelves of the bookcase he brought. “You like to read?” Garak brings his head down again to speak to Julian and he can see all of the dragon's giant sharp teeth,

        “It's something I do to pass the time. Do you read?”

        “I'm afraid my claws are too big to turn the pages. I bring bards here to tell me stories.”

        “And then you eat them?”

        “Only if they can't tell me a story I haven't heard yet.” Julian can't tell if he's joking or not but decides to leave it at that. “But now that you're here you can read me your books.”

        “I brought nearly half of the castle library we should have enough to read for a very long time.”

        “Bards everywhere owe you their lives, my dear Prince.”

\--

        It was sad to see his entourage go, they would be Julian's last human contact in God know how long. That is, unless Garak brings home someone for dinner. Julian sighs, he really didn't want to see anyone eaten up. He's seen death before, has led troops into battle (albeit lousily) as his title required but to see some innocent townsfolk murdered in cold blood? It sent shivers down his spine. He stood at the mouth of the cave and watched the caravan go until he could no longer see it. He was frozen down to his toes but he didn’t care he just couldn’t bring himself to stop looking at the snow, fooling himself that he could still see the distant speck of the carriage.

        “Prince Bashir? Prince Bashir, it’s time to come inside, you’ll get sick it’s too cold for a human out there,” he gently pulls Julian back inside to in front of the fire and goes to curl up back on his hoard.

        “You can call me Julian, we  _ are  _ technically married.” Garak sighed,

        “I never wanted to force you to be married to me, your father insisted, he just wanted assurances the deal would be kept. An old dragon such as myself doesn’t deserve such a handsome young prince.” Julian felt his cheeks heat up,

        “Then why bring me here at all?”

        “It may sound pathetic but I needed the company.” He nodded,

        “That’s understandable, you live up here all alone and other dragons are rare. Needing friends is nothing to be ashamed off.”

        They eat dinner together filled with small talk, mostly Julian talking about his life and Garak urging him on, curious to know what human life was like. Julian tried to ask about Garak but all his questions were artfully deflected and the subject was changed back to him. Laying in bed that night, watching Garak count his gold and tend the fire he was cozy and comfortable, much more comfortable than he ever expected to be in a cave, escape wasn’t even in his mind.


	3. Holy fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made you wait a year for this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a co author!! Will share more details to anyone who asks!!

        Over the next few days Julian was surprisingly settling in. The curtain had been put up by the two of them after Garak was unsuccessful using a hammer and nails. It was, however, endearing to see him fumble with pinching the little pieces between his claws all in the hopes that Julian would be more comfortable. It ended up being that Julian had to hang the thing but Garak was the one who lifted him in his claws to reach the top of the entrance. Being held by Garak was a strange experience, Julian knew instinctively that he was in a very dangerous place but the feelings he got were of safety and protection, those claws the size of his arm held him so delicately as if he were some prized glass sculpture. Garak always brought back livestock and wild game for dinner, never humans. Julian didn't know if this was for his sake but he liked to pretend that Garak just didn't eat people even if he knew that was most likely a lie. Usually he would have trouble sticking his head in the sand like that but he doubts he could continue to live with Garak without being in constant fear if he saw himself as part of the menu. And what was that about? Continuing to live with Garak? Was that really his plan? Julian looked out the cave opening at the frozen hellscape and had to admit to himself that his current position of laying atop his dear husband's scaly back in a cave kept warmer than even his rooms at the palace could be was much more inviting. There was something awfully close to shame bubbling up in his gut. How could he let himself become so complacent? Did he really want to sit on some heap of gold all day and be a pretty little trophy? 

_         Yes. _

        He pinched his wrist, hard. There would be absolutely no thoughts of that nature. No matter how appealing the offer of being fawned over and adored for the rest of his life sounded he knew he would get bored of doing nothing productive except telling stories to a dragon.

_         But what if Garak took you to explore far off lands together? He has wings after all. _

        Julian kicked himself in the leg except it hurt much less than it usually would seeing how he wasn't even wearing boots, just some heavy woolen socks. By god, he was dressing like an elderly person now. 

        “My dear, you’re awfully  _ wiggly  _ today,” Garak cracked an eye open to look at him from where he was sleeping on his horde. Julian sighed and went still. Garak poked his head up, fully awake now, “No sarcastic comment about how  _ you should be glad I'm here to keep you warm, you big lizard _ ? I must say, my Prince, I'm concerned.”

        “It's nothing Garak, I just can't sleep that's all.” Garak, a compulsive liar, could sniff out a falsehood across the kingdom and Julian knew he was caught immediately.

        “Ah! Then how about you tell me what's on you mind?” Damn he's been caught,

        “Just thinking about the future, what it holds and all that.”

        “Hm vague. Good if you're trying to hide something but don't want to be caught in a lie,” Garak tapped his claws and grinned in a smug manner, “You wouldn't be thinking of  _ escape _ would you?” Julian bolted straight up earning a small  _ oof _ from the dragon who he just elbowed in the gut,

        “What? Of course not! Why ever would I-”

        “My dear,” he laughed, “It's completely fine! Understandable really, I wouldn't expect you to want to stay here although I recommend waiting until the spring thaw to brave the mountains.”

        “You're letting me go?”

        “It's not like you're a prisoner here, although I don't believe you would be welcomed back with open arms in Terra but there are other kingdoms where a pretty face such as yours could get you far.” And somehow Julian didn't manage to get anything from that sentence other than  _ he thinks I'm pretty _ . “Of course I doubt it would be wise to make an appearance in any of them for me, dragons not being all that well liked an all, horrible misunderstanding really. If you leave the mountains you would be truly all on your own my dear.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one year? Crazy

        “I've found this chest if you'd care to open it.” Julian raised an eyebrow as he looked at the dark wooden chest with the carved designs, Garak didn't just  _ find  _ this. “Okay fine, I scared a wealthy couple in the woods and they threw this out of their carriage at me.” Julian still didn't quite believe him but he also didn't quite want to know the true story in case it involved murder to get him a gift. The chest was still latched shut and Garak probably couldn't open it without breaking it in two so Julian took it upon himself to flip it open. “Oh dear I was hoping for it to be more books.” The chest was filled with dresses, silks and velvets of all different colors and designs, “Still, I can appreciate the craftsmanship, I only wish my claws were small enough to sew it seems like a nice hobby.” Julian absentmindedly ran his hands over the top dress, white and lined with fur for the winter months with gold embroidery. It looked… nice. Julian snapped the chest shut before his awful treacherous brain could get any more ideas. Just because nobody could tell him those ideas were  _ wrong _ anymore doesn't mean he should actually  _ do  _ them. He dragged the chest halfway to the hoard until Garak got the hint and pushed it the rest of the way. “What a shame, they'll just collect dust and rot now.” That fucking  _ snake _ . 

        “Guess you should have checked what you were stealing before you stole it then,” he huffed he was  _ not  _ going to let Garak talk him into trying on a dress!

        “Stealing?  _ Me?  _ My dear Prince, you are mistaken! I've already told you this was all a misunderstanding!” His teeth gleamed as he smiled but Julian waved him off to go to his room, he buried himself in furs and tried to banish thoughts of how  _ pretty _ he would look and how Garak looked at him with such  _ interest _ . That night he dreamed he was a kidnapped princess, nothing to do all day but be absolutely  _ spoiled _ by his scaley captor. All his attention focused on loving Julian alone like some kind of golden idol. He had a  _ very  _ good rest.

\--

        Julian was left alone some time later while Garak went out to hunt, it was the peak of winter so it was considerably harder to find wild game so Garak just stole livestock from local farmers despite Julian's protests. This left Julian with substantial time on his hands, a truly dangerous thing. He looked over at the chest of dresses, untouched since it was opened days ago but running through his mind constantly. He wanted to try one on. Well, if nobody, not even Garak saw, did he really even do it? He stepped hesitantly over and runs his hands over the inscriptions, trying to talk himself out of it but to no avail. He would just try it  _ once _ just to get it out of his system so he could feel how  _ bad  _ and  _ wrong  _ it felt. He opened the chest. Ooo he wondered which one he should try. There was a lavender one, silk, with flowing sleeves, it could have been a nightgown. A deep red one with laces all up the front, difficult but not impossible to but on. A dark blue one with silver stars on the skirt, and an emerald green one with a leaf pattern. He decided on the white fur one, it looked so  _ warm _ and  _ inviting _ . His hands shook as he removed his shirt and trousers. Was he really going to do this? Yep. He was. He raised the dress over his head and slipped into it, it was baggy in the chest but otherwise fit relatively fine. Strange. Not many a maiden was as tall as he was.  _ Garak _ . He  _ planned  _ this. Julian almost wanted to rip off the dress and throw it in the fire. He was  _ mocking _ him. But  _ oh  _  Julian remembered how Garak praised the dresses, how he looked so anticipatory while Julian stroked the fabrics. Maybe Garak was just as interested in this as he was? Julian's cheeks burned at the thought, he imagined Garak looking him over with desire in his eyes, telling him how beautiful he was and how he would take such good care of him. He smoothed the length of the white skirt, this was bad. The problem was actually this wasn't  _ bad  _ at all. He  _ liked  _ it. He  _ liked _ being beautiful and he  _ liked  _ the dress and worst of all he  _ like liked Garak! _

       “My dear?” Julian spun around to be faced with Garak, whose pupils were nothing but predatory slits at seeing him. His breath caught in his throat.

       “You're home early.”

       “Not much, my dear, you just got absorbed in what you were doing I see,” he grins and takes a claw to skim Julian's cheek, “I could quickly become accustomed to coming home to such a sight. You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen.” Julian felt his face heat up even more, ugh he's always been such a sucker for sweet talk,

       “You found these just for me, didn't you?”

        “And if I did? Would you have liked this gift?” Julian chewed on the inside of his mouth,

       “I-I think I do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you still think this account is for anything but the most self indulgent writing I can come up with you're wrong


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh we get some petting here but nothing too serious ;)

       Over the next month Garak and Julian fell into a healthy rhythm. Garak cooked, Julian cleaned. Garak hunted, Julian made sure he had something to look forward to when he came home. The dresses brought more enjoyment to both of their lives than either would care to admit, Julian would wear one and greet Garak by the cave opening and Garak would pick him up and place him on the his hoard and admire how nice he looked atop all the gold and gems. And oh, Julian had discovered a new appreciation for being looked at. Like Garak would talk about laying on a warm rock in the summer, Julian basked in Garak’s adoration like he himself was some great scaley beast as well. Garak was out on a hunting trip to the countryside that had him gone nearly two days, the clouds predicted a storm and Garak wanted to stock up in food in case it was too bad out to travel later. Julian saw a shadow pass by and excitedly rushed to the entrance, Garak touched down and immediately smiled as he saw Julian. Wait.

       “Garak, who’s that?” His husband had brought home company. A young woman who looked to be half dragon approached him and stuck out her hand,

        “I’m Tora Zyial, you must be Julian Bashir, Garak has told me so much about you!” she gushed. Julian gave a polite smile but it may have turned out to be more of a grimace, it figures the first new person he meets here and he’s wearing a yellow dress. “By the way I love your dress! Garak has been tutoring me in the art of fashion and I can see he’s been getting to you, too.” She held no judgement in her eyes, only friendliness and vague curiosity. Garak came in, lugging behind him three cows, 

       “I truly appreciate your help, although I would have liked it more if you hadn’t dropped you catch halfway down a cliff in your haste to meet my husband. Julian, dear, stop looking like a frightened rabbit, Zyial wasn’t raised by humans, she holds none of their prejudices.” Julian ducks his head and blushes,

       “I’ll still, uh, go change if that’s all nice and good.”

        When he came back out from behind the curtain back in a shirt and trousers Garak and Zyial were working on butchering the cows and cooking the meat so it would last. Julian took to picking up the discarded bones and throwing them off to the side of the entrance where the rest of the garbage was. 

       “Wait! I’ll take some of those home, they’ll make great sewing needles,” Zyial trotted up to him, picking out the smaller bones and placing them in a pocket of her dress.

       “You sew? Garak is always talking about how he wishes he was smaller so he could hold the needle.” She beamed with pride,

       “Yes, I actually made all my clothes, it’s hard to find things that will fit me even if I do walk on two feet.”

       “It’s very nice, you have a real talent.” The spoon shaped ridge on her forehead went blue, like Garak’s did whenever he was complimented,

       “Thank you, you know I could use a model, would you care if I made some clothes for you?”Julian nodded,

       “I would appreciate that, I’m afraid I underestimated how cold it could get here when I packed.” 

       “Is it true then?” she asked, eyes shining, “That you used to be the prince of Terra?”

       “Hm? Oh yes.” Zyial fanned herself excitedly,

       “I’ll be making clothes for royalty!” Her energy was contagious and Julian found himself becoming less self conscious,

       “I could hardly say I’m  _ royalty _ anymore…”

       “Of course you are,” she pauses, “Hey, doesn’t that mean that you’re the new Prince’s consort, Garak? That makes you a part of the royal family too.” Garak huffs out a disbelieving laugh,

        “My word, you’re right. I suppose I could be crowned king one day.”

       “I’m disappointed Mr. Garak! I thought you’d married me for more than my title.”

       “Maybe,” he smirked and leaned in so Zyial couldn’t hear, “But I kept you for the privilege of looking at that pert behind of your’s every day.”

 

        Zyial left after a shared dinner before the storm got too bad, she mentioned that her father would be getting worried. Julian took his place back on the hoard where he was happy and full, ready to take a nap. Garak lounged besides him,

         “I do love Miss Zyial’s visits but I do regret not being able to see you in that dress for longer.” Julian wiggled as Garak ran a claw down his side, neck to foot,

        “I think I could be persuaded to change if you say  _ please _ .”

         “ _ Please _ .” Julian slid down the pile and saunted off to his alcove. He began unbuttoning his shirt, taking his sweet time. “My dear,” he hisses, “the  _ curtain _ .” Julian drops his shirt and looks over his shoulder coyly,

       “I don’t think I’ll be needing it.” Garak watches with rapt attention as Julian slips out of his trousers as well as his smallpants,

       “Turn around.”

       “Hm?”

         “ _ Please _ .” Julian indulges him and he hears Garak’s sharp intake of breath as he sees him stripped for the first time. He reaches out a clawed hand, “May I?” Julian nods and Garak picks him so gently it was like he was made of tissue paper. Julian gasps at the feeling of tough scales against his skin,

       “Don’t you  _ ah _ don’t you want to see me in the dress?”

       “My dear, I’m not sure if I want to see you in anything ever again,” he says but places him down so he can get dressed. Julian slips on the yellow dress and shimmies it up his body. He climbs into Garak’s hand again so he can put him on top of the hoard again and sighs as Garak pets him, “What’s the matter?”

       “I just wish we were the same size so you could really kiss me.”

       “ _ You _ can still kiss _ me, _ you know.” Julian smiles and plants a kiss on his snout.


End file.
